Goblet of Fire Princess
by hwangjn
Summary: Tahun keempat Harriet Potter di Hogwarts bagaikan roller coaster. Quidditch Cup dan Dark Mark, Piala Api dan Turnamen Triwizard, Professor Moody yang selalu moody; tapi senyuman dan tatapan hangat dari sepasang bola mata kelabu murid Durmstrang yang datang di tahun itu membuatnya lupa bahwa ia mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar di dunia sihir.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is Cara Camellia, tapi karena lupa email, cerita ini akhirnya diulang dari awal. oTL. Tapi sejujurnya emang aku udah dari lama pengen ulang dari awal, karena aku ngerasa chapter 1-7 yang ada di account lama aku itu kesannya diburu-buru banget cries- ini aja kesannya masih diburu banget. Awalnya aku sempet ngerasa mau dump aja fanfic ini tapi aku rasanya sayang, gemes banget sama drarry all the fricking time! :( jadi akhirnya keputusan untuk rombak cerita dan ulang dari awal- aku turutin.

Without further ado, I present you to a new version of Goblet of Fire Princess!

 **WARNING:** Semi-AU. Fem!Harry. Durmstrang!Draco. Karakter Harriet sepenuhnya berdasarkan imajinasi saya.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the story.

* * *

 **Goblet of Fire Princess**

 _hwangjn_

Di hari pertama Harriet Potter menjadi murid tahun ke 4 di Hogwarts, gadis bermata emerald itu disambut dengan sebuah pemandangan unik; sebuah kereta kuda terbang muncul dari ujung langit, melintasi Hogwarts—dan akhirnya berhenti di suatu tempat yang tidak bisa ia lihat. Semua murid Hogwarts yang lain juga berdempetan, beberapa bahkan sepertinya nekat untuk menaiki sapu terbang mereka dan mengikuti ke mana kereta tersebut terbang, tapi tentu saja semua niat itu lenyap ketika Professor McGonnagal, kepala asramanya yang galak, datang dan mengusir semua siswa tersebut kembali ke Aula Besar.

Selanjutnya, upacara awal tahun pelajaran baru dimulai, dan semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Upacara seleksi murid-murid baru, pidato panjang Dumbledore, dan ia harus berlagak cuek selama pidato tersebut karena kepala sekolahnya _harus_ _sekali_ membicarakan kemunculan Dark Mark di perkemahan para penonton Quidditch Cup yang belum lama ini diakhiri dengan kehebohan. Harriet menghela nafas, jemarinya kini memperbaiki poninya asal-asalan, yang penting bekas luka yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah gadis yang selamat dari kutukan Voldemort, sang antagonis dunia sihir, tertutup. Ia tidak pernah suka dengan luka tersebut, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian dunia, dan ia tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian.

Lamunan Harriet terbuyarkan ketika ia mendengar kelanjutan dari pidato Dumbledore, "Tahun ini, Hogwarts tidak hanya akan menjadi rumah bagi para siswa Hogwarts saja. Akan ada siswi-siswi dari Beauxbatons, sekolah sihir khusus wanita di Prancis, dan siswa-siswa dari Durmstrang, sekolah sihir khusus lelaki di Bulgaria." Ucap kepala sekolah tersebut dengan tatapannya yang kini terlihat melembut, kembali seperti biasanya. "Hal ini terjadi karena Turnamen Triwizard akan kembali diselenggarakan—" sorak sorai murid-murid terdengar memenuhi Aula Besar, tapi tentu saja semua kembali hening ketika suara Dumbledore kini terdengar dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya, "—dan untuk itu, kita bisa berterima kasih kepada Bartemius Crouch, selaku penanggung jawab Turnamen Triwizard ini."

Ketika lelaki yang bernama Bartemius Crouch tersebut mengambil alih spotlight, bukannya memperhatikan dia, mata Harriet malah memperhatikan sosok seorang lelaki pendek, berwajah mengerikan, yang baru saja masuk melalui pintu kecil di belakang meja makan guru. Melihat arah pandangan temannya, Ron jadi ikut melihat ke arah yang sama, dan reaksinya cukup mengejutkan. " _Bloody hell._ Apa yang sedang dilakukan Mad-Eye Moody di Hogwarts?"  
"Mad-Eye Moody?" Tentu saja, Hermione harus ikut masuk dalam pembicaran, dan Harriet sudah bisa menerka bahwa temannya ini akan membuat komentar pintar tentang topik mereka. "Aku pernah baca bahwa separuh penghuni Azkaban dijebloskan olehnya."

' _Ah, ya. Pernah baca. Tentu saja, kenapa aku tidak terkejut.'_ Harriet hanya tersenyum kecil kepada Hermione, tapi pandangannya masih melekat pada auror hebat yang (berusaha) bersembunyi di balik guru-guru Hogwarts.

"Sekarang," suara menggelegar Dumbledore kembali membuyarkan lamunan Harriet, "marilah kita sambut tamu kita dari Beauxbatons bersama kepala sekolahnya, Madam Maxime!"  
Pintu Aula Besar terbuka, dan dari luar, masuklah gadis-gadis cantik yang berjalan dengan anggun bak pragawati, dan tentu saja, mereka _harus_ menekankan fakta bahwa mereka adalah segerombolan gadis-gadis cantik dengan cara menciptakan kupu-kupu bersinar di sekitar mereka menggunakan sihir. _'Duh, girls.'_

"Ron?" panggil Harriet, dan tentu saja—temannya itu sudah tidak sadar dengan keadaan dunia. Ia baru saja hendak memutar bola matanya ketika ia melihat seorang wanita tinggi besar berjalan tak jauh dari barisan gadis cantik Beauxbatons, dan itu membuat Harriet terbelalak. Ia memukul pundak Ron cukup kencang, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya akan gadis-gadis cantik berseragam biru muda itu dan mengikuti arah pandangan Harriet, kini keduanya terlihat menganga.

" _Bloody hell._ Wanita itu tinggi sekali."

"Berikutnya!" Belum selesai Harriet dan Ron membicarakan tentang wanita raksasa tadi, Dumbledore kembali menandakan bahwa tamu berikut mereka akan masuk ke Aula Besar, "Tamu kita dari Durmstrang, bersama kepala sekolahya, Igor Karkarrof."

Kalau tadi para siswa yang terlena, kini giliran para siswi yang terlena dengan aksi _manly_ dari para murid Durmstrang yang tinggi dan berbadan kekar. Akan tetapi, hampir seisi Hogwarts membicarakan tentang lelaki yang ada di barisan paling belakang, Viktor Krum; Seeker terhebat tim Quidditch Bulgaria. Meskipun begitu, mata emerald Harriet tidak tertuju kepadanya—tapi lebih kepada seorang murid Durmstrang yang memiliki rambut pirang yang tertata rapih, dengan tatapan matanya yang berwarna kelabu. Harriet masih memperhatikan lelaki tersebut ketika ia balas menatap Harriet, dan memberikan senyuman tipis kepada gadis itu sebelum ia kembali menatap lurus.

"Harriet, dia menatapmu!" ucap Hermione yang kini tersenyum jenaka, untuk sesaat, ekspresinya mengingatkan Harriet akan Cheshire Cat. "Dan tersenyum! Ohh, sepertinya aka nada kisah seru tahun ini…"

Gadis berambut coklat itu hanya tertawa mendengar komentar teman muggle-nya, "Please, dia hanya kebetulan saja menatapku."

Senyuman ala Cheshire Cat Hermione tidak kunjung hilang juga, malahan, semakin melebar. "Ooh, aku sirik sekali denganmu, _Chosen One_."

"Diamlah."

Kehebohan di Aula Besar Hogwarts kini sudah terhenti, dan perhatian seluruh murid yang ada di dalam sana kini telah direbut oleh peti yang baru saja dibawa masuk oleh Filch, dimana didalamnya ada sebuah piala emas yang mengobarkan api berwarna biru di puncak piala tersebut. Bartemius Crouch kemudian menjelaskan bahwa inilah sarana yang akan digunakan para murid untuk mendaftarkan diri mereka ke Turnamen Triwizard, dengan cara menuliskan nama mereka di secarik perkamen, dan melemparkannya ke api biru. Ia juga menjelaskan bahwa demi keamanan siswa dan siswi, hanya murid yang sudah berusia 17 tahun-lah yang bisa mendaftarkan diri ke Turnamen Triwizard. Tentu saja, keputusan ini diprotes oleh hampir seluruh murid Hogwarts, tapi Harriet tidak keberatan. Satu tahun menikmati hiburan, tapi hiburannya bukan dari Harriet Potter terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

 **xxx**

'Oh, jadi dia professor baru Pertahanan Ilmu Hitam.' Batin Harriet yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelasnya, matanya memperhatikan auror yang memiliki mata imitasi yang tidak bisa diam. Sementara itu, temannya, Ron, sudah memasang wajah tegang begitu melihat guru baru mereka. Harriet yang kini sudah duduk di kursi menoleh, dan ia melihat semua murid Hogwarts memiliki ekspresi yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Ron.

Setelah semuanya duduk, auror tersebut berdiri, tangannya mengambil sebuah kapur dengan kasar, dan menuliskan namanya di papan dengan tidak kalah kasar. "Alastor Moody." Ucapnya singkat. "Hari ini, aku akan mengajarkan kalian tentang 3 kutukan tak termaafkan— dan aku tidak perduli kalau Kementrian Sihir menganggap bahwa kalian tidak seharusnya melihat ini, tapi kalian harus tahu karena diluar sana banyak ancaman!" Jelas Moody dengan intonasi galak dan tegas, membuat murid Slytherin sekali pun terdiam takut di kursi mereka. "Weasley! Berdiri!"

Ron berdiri dengan sigap, tapi Harriet tahu bahwa temannya itu sudah ketakutan habis-habisan, dan jujur saja, Harriet juga cukup takut kalau auror itu akan terus-terusan mengajar dengan cara seperti ini. "S-Sir?"

Moody berjalan mendekat, langkah kakinya yang berat membuat Ron dan Harriet semakin terintimidasi. Saat ia berhenti melangkah, matanya yang normal menatap Ron dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, sebelum akhirnya ia mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan dari Ron. "Sebutkan satu kutukan. Aku yakin kamu tahu sesuatu."

"Uhh…" Ron mengalihkan pandangannya ke Harriet, dan gadis itu balas menatapnya dengan bingung, sebelum akhirnya Ron kembali menatap Moody. "Ayahku pernah memberi tahu satu kutukan… Imperius?"

"Ah, ya, Imperius." Untuk sesaat, auror tersebut tersenyum, dan ia berjalan kembali ke meja guru, terlihat sibuk membuka sebuah toples dan menarik keluar—laba-laba. Tentu saja, reaksi pertama Harriet adalah melirik temannya yang sepertinya sudah siap pingsan kapan saja. Ron bergeser mendekat ke Harriet, dan Harriet malah semakin menggeser posisi duduknya, tidak mau mendadak dilempar laba-laba oleh Professor Moody yang selalu _moody_.

" _Engorgio_ ," Gumam Moody, tongkat sihir terarah kepada laba-laba yang kini sudah seukuran telapak tangan orang, " _Imperio_!"

Kini laba-laba tersebut melayang ke meja Hermione, dan berdansa dengan bodoh di meja tersebut, mengikuti perintah dari tongkat sihir Moody. Selanjutnya, laba-laba tersebut melayang lagi ke meja murid Slytherin, merayap di wajah murid malang yang sepertinya sudah siap pipis di celana karena laba-laba tersebut, sebelum mahluk tersebut berdansa di meja Ron dan Harriet cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi ke tangan Moody, dan auror tersebut nampaknya sangat menikmati reaksi murid-muridnya.

"Tadi adalah kutukan Imperius, kutukan yang bisa mengendalikan orang. Dan tentunya kalian tidak mau dikendalikan orang, bukan? Itulah sebabnya kutukan Imperius termasuk kutukan yang terlarang." Jelas Moody sambil meletakkan laba-laba itu kembali di mejanya. "Sekarang, kutukan Cruciatus." Mata imitasi professor itu kini terfokus pada seseorang, dan ia menyeringai. "Longbottom, bukan? Kemarilah. Kamu bisa melihat kutukan ini lebih dekat."

Harriet memperhatikan temannya yang culun itu berdiri dengan wajah pucat, mendekati Moody dengan langkah yang pelan dan ragu. Sesampainya dia di depan meja Moody, professor itu menyeringai lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

 _"Crucio."_

Disaat tongkat diayunkan, laba-laba tersebut berteriak kesakitan, meronta-ronta tak berdaya berusaha berlari siksaan dari Moody. Jujur saja, menurut Harriet, ini cukup disturbing—tapi sepertinya professornya beranggapan lain, terlihat dari cengiran lebarnya yang terlihat bagai psikopat. Melihat ekspresi Moody, Harriet otomatis memperhatikan temannya yang berdiri di hadapan Moody. Memang wajahnya tidak terlihat dari tempat Harriet duduk, tapi ia bisa melihat tangan Moody yang gemetaran, dan ia yakin kalau ini tidak dihentikan—

"Hentikan!" _'Ah, tepat waktu.'_ Batin Harriet sembari melirik temannya, Hermione, yang baru saja protes. "Kamu membuatnya tersiksa!"

Moody menghentikan aksinya, tapi matanya kini melekat di sosok Hermione yang sepertinya sedang menahan air matanya. Tanpa diperintah, Neville berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, sementara Moody kini membawa laba-laba yang sudah lelah itu ke hadapan Hermione. "Baiklah, Granger," ucapnya dengan nada yang lebih pelan dari biasanya, "Apakah kau tahu kutukan terakhir?"

Hermione menggeleng, menolak untuk menjawab.

"Baiklah," Moody menghela nafas, tongkatnya kini ia arahkan ke laba-laba, dan dengan tegas ia teriakkan; _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Sinar hijau yang meluncur dari ujung tongkat Moody membawa ingatan buruk bagi Harriet, ia pernah melihat kilatan hijau yang dingin dan tidak memaafkan itu sebelumnya.

"Sampai saat ini," Moody berdeham, matanya kini menatap Harriet—bahkan mata imitasinya itu akhirnya diam juga dan ikut memperhatikan sosok gadis yang memiliki bekas luka berbentuk petir di keningnya. "Hanya ada satu orang yang berhasil menghindari kutukan itu."

Tapi nampaknya, Harriet tidak perduli dengan fakta yang baru saja dikatakan oleh professor barunya. Ia malah lebih tertarik dengan minuman yang baru saja diminum Moody tepat setelah ia membuat seisi kelas _memperhatikannya._

' _Aku penasaran dengan apa yang dia minum.'_ Batin Harriet, karena ekspresi Moody setelahnya terlihat seperti menahan muntah _. 'Kenapa juga dia minum kalau rasanya tidak enak?'_

Tapi sepertinya yang lain tidak peduli.

 **xxx**

"Sampai kapan kita akan disini?"

Pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Hermione diacuhkan oleh Ron dan Harriet, keduanya sepertinya mendadak tuli mendengar pertanyaan temannya yang tengah sibuk memeluk buku. Melihat itu, Hermione memutar bola matanya dan kembali duduk di kursi, membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertulis di buku, dan sepenuhnya acuh terhadap Piala Api yang ada di tengah-tengah Aula Besar tersebut.

Harriet memperhatikan berbagai macam murid datang, memasukkan namanya dan bersorak-sorai dengan teman-teman mereka sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi. Ada murid Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, terkadang tapi sangat jarang—Slytherin, tapi perhatiannya baru terenggut ketika ia melihat sosok jangkung seorang murid Hufflepuff yang ia kenal dari Quidditch Cup kemarin; Cedric Diggory. Lelaki baik dan tampan— sayang, Harriet tidak begitu suka dengan ayahnya sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan lelaki ini secara lebih.

Dengan langkah yang stabil dan tenang, Cedric memasukkan perkamen bertuliskan namanya ke dalam piala api, dan aksinya itu disambut dengan tepuk tangan dari murid-murid yang kebetulan berada di dalam Aula Besar. Harriet sendiri, tanpa sadar, ikut bertepuk tangan. Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka Cedric akan melihatnya, dan tersenyum ke arahnya, membuat gadis berusia 14 tahun ini mendadak canggung.

Tapi kecanggungannya langsung menghilang ketika ia mendengar seruan heboh dari arah pintu masuk, dan tanpa perlu menengok pun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suaranya. George dan Fred Weasley.

"Yeah! Kita sudah menemukan cara untuk menipu Lingkar Batas Usia!" Seru Fred—atau George, dan keduanya melambai-lambaikan sebuah ramuan yang disimpan dalam botol kecil. Tentu saja, ini disambut dengan tepuk tangan riuh dari seluruh murid asrama Gryffindor yang sedang berada disana, termasuk Harriet, tapi reaksi yang sama tidak ditemukan di Hermione. Malahan, gadis itu memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas pada aksi si kembar Weasley.

"Menyerahlah kalian berdua, kalian tidak akan berhasil." Ucap Hermione dengan santai, membuat perhatian seisi Aula Besar pindah kepadanya. "Lingkar Batas Usia itu dibuat oleh Dumbledore, dan pastinya tidak akan bisa ditipu oleh Ramuan Penua murahan yang kalian beli itu."

Mendengar 'pencerahan' dari Hermione, semangat si kembar bukannya menghilang malah semakin menjadi-jadi, dan keduanya kini berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanan Hermione dengan cengiran iseng khas mereka berdua, "Kita lihat nanti, miss 'Mione." Ucap George, tangannya kini sudah memegang Ramuan Penua, dan Fred pun melakukan hal yang sama. _"Bottoms up!"_ Seru si kembar bersamaan sembari berdiri di atas kursi panjang, kemudian keduanya menenggak ramuan tersebut sampai habis. Seluruh Aula Besar terdiam, menunggu aksi selanjutnya dari mereka, dan melihat kesunyian ini, Fred dan George meloncat masuk ke Lingkar Batas Usia.

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Seisi Aula Besar bersorak sorai bersamaan dengan si kembar melihat apa yang terjadi, bahkan Harriet pun tertawa terbahak sembari bertepuk tangan melihat mereka yang kini dengan bangganya berhasil melemparkan perkamen bertuliskan nama mereka ke dalam Piala Api. Fred dan George kemudian melenggang keluar dari Lingkar Batas Usia dengan pede, tapi perasaan tersebut langsung menghilang begitu Piala Api berkobar tidak senang, dan dalam hitungan detik, kobaran apinya menjalar mendekati Fred dan George, memukul mereka berdua jauh dari Piala Api. Ketika si kembar kembali duduk sehabis diserang Piala Api, mereka malah disambut oleh tawa seisi Aula Besar. Bagaimana tidak, keduanya kini telah berubah menjadi kakek-kakek dengan rambut dan jenggot panjang berwarna putih. Sementara itu, Hermione yang duduk di kursi panjang hanya menggendikkan bahunya sambil memberikan tatapan ' _I told you_ ' kepada semuanya.

Harriet masih menertawakan si kembar yang berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar sambil berkelahi ketika murid-murid Durmstrang masuk ke dalam dengan barisan rapih, dan di belakang mereka ada Igor Karkarrof dan tampang sangarnya, tapi yang menarik perhatian Harriet adalah lelaki berambut pirang yang kemarin tersenyum kepadanya, yang sekarang tengah berdiri di samping kepala sekolah Durmstrang tersebut.

Mungkin Harriet memperhatikan lelaki itu terlalu lama sehingga ia tidak sadar bahwa lelaki itu sudah ada tepat di hadapannya. Belum sempat ia bereaksi apa-apa, anak lelaki itu meraih jemari Harriet dan mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut, membuat hati gadis berambut coklat itu berdegup kencang. Baru kali ini Harriet memperhatikan lelaki itu dari dekat; rambut pirangnya tertata sangat rapih, matanya yang berwarna kelabu tidak memancarkan kesan dingin sama sekali, dan caranya membawa dirinya begitu formal—ia pasti seorang pureblood, dan untuk sesaat, Harriet merasa sedikit terintimidasi.

"Halo, Miss Potter." Ucap anak lelaki itu dengan lembut, senyumannya masih melekat di wajahnya. "Bolehkah aku berbicara denganmu—" ia melirik Ron, dan Hermione, serta seisi Aula Besar sebelum ia kembali menatap Harriet dengan ramah, "— _in private_ , kalau boleh."

"Uh—" Untuk sesaat, _The Chosen One_ terdiam dan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, tapi ia cepat-cepat mengangguk kepada ajakan lelaki itu, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman kecil yang malu-malu. "Boleh saja."

Anak lelaki itu tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, ia hanya tersenyum hangat, dan menarik Harriet keluar dari Aula Besar, bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada Harriet untuk memberi penjelasan kepada kedua temannya, serta seisi Aula Besar, yang kini ternganga kaget melihat kepergian Harriet dan murid Durmstrang berambut pirang itu.

Bahkan, Harriet berani bersumpah kalau ia mendengar jeritan histeris yang pilu dari Aula Besar. Entahlah- ia tidak mau ambil pusing.

 **xxx**

"Maaf sudah membawamu secara paksa, Miss Potter." Ucap lelaki tersebut masih dengan sangat formal, tangannya masih melingkar di pergelangan tangan Harriet, entah ingin membawa gadis itu kemana. "Namaku Draco, Draco Malfoy. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, miss."

Harriet hanya bisa tertawa kecil dengan canggung, ia ingin mengenalkan dirinya, tapi Draco sudah kenal siapa dia, dan sesungguhnya ia tidak pandai membuat teman baru, jadi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan. "Um, tak perlu begitu formal." Ucap Harriet, senyumannya masih terkesan malu-malu, tapi sepertinya Draco tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut. "Panggil saja Harriet, dipanggil Miss Potter serasa sedang dimarahi guru."

Draco tertawa mendengar perkataan Harriet, menurutnya, gadis ini lucu sekali. Parasnya yang cantik dan mata emerald itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menaruh perasaan pada Harriet di hari pertama ia melihat gadis itu secara langsung, dan mengenalnya—mendengar ia berbicara dan tertawa dan tersenyum dengan canggung hanya membuat segala sesuatu menjadi lebih baik. "Aku pikir kamu adalah tipe murid yang jarang dimarahi guru. Bagaimana mereka bisa marah kepadamu, _Chosen One?_ " Ucap Draco sambil tertawa kecil.

Harriet malah tertawa lagi mendengar perkataan Draco, dan kali ini, tawanya yang terkesan lebih lepas membuat hati Draco berdegup lebih kencang. Seakan-akan tadi saja tidak berdegup kencang. "Draco, kamu tidak tahu betapa pusingnya guru-guru setiap tahunnya karena keberadaanku." Ucap Harriet, mata emeraldnya terlihat seakan-akan bersinar karena senyumannya.

"Benarkah?" Draco masih tersenyum ketika langkah kaki mereka akhirnya berhenti di tepi danau, dan ia mempersilahkan Harriet untuk duduk di batang pohon besar yang ada tak jauh dari posisi mereka. "Maukah kamu menceritakanku tentang kenapa guru-guru merasa pusing denganmu, Harriet?"

"Ini cerita yang panjang, kamu yakin kamu mau dengar?" Harriet balik bertanya, tapi senyumannya hanya memberitahu Draco kalau sebenarnya gadis ini sangat ingin menceritakan kisahnya kepada Draco, dan tentu saja—putra Malfoy itu sangat ingin mendengarnya.

Lelaki itu duduk di samping Harriet, dan ia tertawa kecil, "Ceritakan padaku, aku ingin mendengar tentang kehidupan sehari-hari Harriet Potter," ucapnya, dan mata kelabu Draco menatap mata emerald Harriet dengan hangat, penuh penasaran—tapi untuk kali ini, Harriet tidak merasa keberatan dengan tatapan penasaran. "Aku ingin mengenal Harriet Potter sebagai murid Gryffindor yang sering membuat guru pusing, bukan mengenal Harriet Potter sebagai The Chosen One."

Kalimat Draco itu mengejutkan Harriet untuk sesaat, jantungnya berdegup ketika ia menatap lelaki itu, dan ia tidak menemukan rasa sekedar ingin tahu atau perasaan sekedar ingin mengenal sosok tersohor dunia sihir dari raut wajah Draco. Melihat itu, bibir Harriet kini menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, dan senyuman itu tidak pernah ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun—tidak kepada kedua temannya, keluarga Weasley, ataupun Godfather kesayangannya.

"Baiklah, dengar baik-baik. Pada tahun pertama…"

 _( to be continued… )_

* * *

Yaaas, cukup segitu untuk saat ini! Saya akan berusaha untuk merombak chapter-chapter ini dalam waktu seminggu, jangan segan-segan untuk mampir di sosmed saya kalau mau saya cepet update! ;)

Anyways, ini visualisasi Harriet Potter versi saya.

[ http(:/) . ]

Hapus tanda kurungnya ya!

See you in Chapter 2~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 disini! Okay, akan ada lebih banyak adegan romance antara Harriet dan Draco disini- dan maaf kalau agak kurang jelas romance-nya, saya gak bagus nulis romance... *sobs*

WARNING: Semi-AU, Fem!Harry, Durmstrang!Draco. Karakter Harriet dan Draco sepenuhnya ditulis berdasarkan keputusan saya.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, but I own the story.

* * *

 **Goblet of Fire Princess**

hwangjn

" _Seriously?_ Kamu pernah masuk ke Secret Chamber?"

"Mhm, tapi itu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali, percayalah!"

Meskipun cahaya matahari sudah meredup, pembicaraan diantara murid Hogwarts dan Durmstrang itu tidak meredup sama sekali, bahkan, sepertinya mereka lupa bahwa matahari sudah tidak lagi menyinari mereka. Kini keduanya berbincang dan melihat satu sama lain hanya dengan cahaya samar dari arah kastil, tapi sepertinya Harriet dan Draco sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut.

"Harriet!" Secara otomatis, obrolan mereka berdua terhenti ketika mereka mendengar suara seorang gadis memanggil salah satu dari mereka. "Harriet Potter, ternyata kamu disini—"

Gadis itu, Hermione, terdiam dalam sesaat begitu ia melihat sosok Draco yang duduk tak jauh dari temannya. Ia membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, kemudian menutupnya. Ia membuka mulutnya lagi, dan sekali lagi, ia menutup mulutnya, persis seperti ikan koi. Mungkin ia sadar bahwa Harriet sedang menyamakannya dengan ikan, karena mendadak pipinya memerah sendiri, dan ia berkata dengan cukup cepat, "Sebentar lagi makan malam, kalian berdua sebaiknya cepat-cepat kembali." Jelasnya, "Oh, dan juara Turnamen Triwizard akan diumumkan!"

Awalnya, gadis berambut coklat itu tidak terlihat peduli tentang makan malam _(ya, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Harriet Potter tidak peduli dengan makan malam!),_ tapi mendengar berita bahwa juara Turnamen Triwizard akan diumumkan hari ini, Harriet langsung berdiri, mata emerald miliknya berbinar penasaran kepada teman barunya, "Kalau begitu kita harus cepat kembali! Benar kan?" ucap Harriet, dan Draco tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum melihat Harriet.

Draco kemudian berdiri, ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Harriet, dan tentu saja gadis itu menggenggamnya agar ia bisa berdiri, dengan senyuman manis yang merekah di bibirnya. "Baiklah. _I'll see you later, milady."_ Ucap Draco dengan lembut, dan ia mengecup tangan gadis berambut coklat itu lagi, membuat Harriet merasa seperti putri raja.

Sementara Hermione Granger merasa seperti orang ketiga.

"Ah- Draco," Harriet yang tadinya sudah berjalan bersama Hermione kini menoleh lagi, menatap teman barunya sambil cemberut, "Kamu tidak mau ikut?"

Draco tersenyum, ia merasa senang Harriet meperhatikannya, tapi ia menggeleng, menolak tawaran gadis tersebut. "Tidak. Aku kembali setelah kalian kembali saja. Karkarrof bisa sakit jantung melihatku dekat-dekat dengan murid Hogwarts." Jelasnya, "Apalagi di dekat _kamu_ , Harriet."

Mendengar itu, Harriet hanya tersipu malu, "Aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku duluan ya."

Draco mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Harriet, yang sepertinya masih mau berlama-lama disana, tapi sudah ditarik dengan temannya yang tidak tahan lagi untuk berlama-lama disana."

"Hermione—apa-apaan sih!"

Tentu saja, Hermione tidak mau menjawab.

 **xxx**

Mungkin karena ada tamu, atau mungkin karena juara Turnamen Triwizard akan diumumkan, makan malam hari ini terasa jauh lebih nikmat dan jauh lebih banyak. Semua murid membicarakan tentang siapa yang kira-kira akan menjadi juara Turnamen Triwizard sembari mengunyah, dan di antara empat meja di Aula Besar, terlihat beberapa murid Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons di antaranya, ikut membicarakan hal yang sama dengan murid-murid Hogwarts lainnya.

Mata emerald Harriet sedari tadi mencari-cari sosok lelaki berambut pirang dengan mantel coklat khas Durmstrang, dan ketika ia menemukannya, ia melihat Draco sedang balik menatapnya sambil tersenyum, bibirnya menempel di ujung gelas yang tengah ia minum. Melihat hal tersebut, Harriet tersenyum kembali, tapi naas, Ron Weasley melihatnya dan mengira Harriet Potter sudah gila. Mungkin hal-hal yang dialami oleh Harriet tiap tahunnya sudah membuat sekrup di otak gadis berusia 14 tahun ini mulai mengendur.

"Harriet, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ron, yang benar-benar tidak kepikiran untuk melihat arah pandangan Harriet yang sedari tadi masih sama saja. "Kamu mau kuantarkan ke Madam Pomfrey?"

Mendengar perkataan Ron, Harriet terkesiap dan tersipu malu, sementara Hermione kembali memamerkan senyuman ala kucingnya. "Ron, Harriet sedang jatuh cinta."

"Hermione—" Harriet protes, tapi tentu saja ia tidak punya hak menyuarakan protesnya, tidak ketika Hermione menatapnya dengan senyuman kucing yang lebih menyebalkan dari sebelumnya.

Ron menatap temannya dengan tatapan shock dan terkhianati, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya menunjukkan rasa kecewa. "Harriet, aku tidak menyangka kamu semudah itu." Ia menghela nafas, dan meneguk jus labunya. "Aku benar-benar kecewa."

Harriet hanya menghela nafas menerima perlakuan dari teman-temannya, ia mengusap bibirnya dengan lap yang ada di samping piringnya untuk menyudahi makannya. Tidak, ia tidak hilang selera, hanya saja ia lebih ingin bersama Draco daripada harus menghabiskan makannya. Ya, akhirnya Harriet Potter ketertarikan lain selain pelajaran Pertahanan Ilmu Hitam dan makanan.

Dumbledore menepuk tangannya tiga kali, merebut perhatian seluruh isi Aula Besar. Semuanya langsung terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup singkat, karena mereka semua sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi; pengumuman juara Triwizard.

"Baiklah," Dumbledore berdeham, "Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, hari ini tiga juara Turnamen Triwizard akan dipilih. Satu dari Beauxbatons, satu lagi dari Durmstrang, dan satu lagi dari Hogwarts."

Murid-murid berbisik dengan satu sama lain, dan terlihat berbagai macam perasaan tertera di wajah mereka yang mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi juara Turnamen Triwizard, dan Harriet memperhatikan wajah mereka satu demi satu, penasaran, nama siapa yang akan keluar sebagai juara Hogwarts.

Dumbledore mengangkat kedua tangannya, meredupkan cahaya api yang ada di Aula Besar sehingga hanya api biru Piala Api yang menguasai cahaya yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, api tersebut berkobar, dan warna biru api tersebut berubah menjadi merah. Api merah itu berkobar lebih galak dari biasanya, sebelum ia melontarkan sebuah perkamen setengah gosong dari dalamnya. Dengan sigap, Dumbledore menangkap perkamen tersebut. Seluruh Aula Besar hening, menunggu perkataan darinya.

"Juara dari Durmstrang…" Mata Harriet melirik ke arah Draco mendengar kata Durmstrang, tapi tentu saja, lelaki itu terlihat santai, ia tidak mendaftarkan diri menjadi peserta Turnamen Triwizard—ia seusia Harriet. "…Viktor Krum."

Harriet memperhatikan murid-murid Durmstrang yang bertepuk tangan, dan mereka yang duduk di dekat Viktor kini pada saling menyalami teman mereka yang beruntung. Viktor yang masih tersenyum-senyum itu berdiri, melambaikan tangannya kepada teman-temannya sebelum diarahkan untuk masuk menuju sebuah ruangan yang memang disediakan untuk para peserta Turnamen Triwizard.

Setelah seeker terhebat Bulgaria itu masuk ke dalam ruangan, perhatian semua orang yang ada di Aula Besar kini kembali lagi kepada Piala Api. Tentu saja, piala tersebut menyambut perhatian tersebut dengan mengobarkan apinya yang kembali menjadi merah, sebelum melontarkan lagi perkamen setengah gosong. Mata emerald Harriet mengerling saat ia melihat bentuk perkamen yang cantik itu, ia bisa menebak itu adalah salah satu murid cantik yang mengenakan seragam biru muda. "Juara dari Beauxbatons…" _'I knew it.'_ "…Fleur Delacour."

Wajah gadis veela itu terlihat senang, sementara beberapa teman-temannya terlihat kecewa meskipun mereka menyelamati Fleur. Kepala sekolahnya, Madam Maxime—ia baru tahu nama itu dari Draco, terlihat sangat bangga. Usai dengan acara diselamati teman-temannya, Fleur berjalan dengan anggun menuju ke ruangan yang disediakan untuk para peserta Turnamen Triwizard, sepatu hak biru mudanya menghentak menandakan ialah sang _female boss,_ tapi tentu saja, Harriet tidak peduli.

Api di piala kembali berubah warna menjadi merah, dan Harriet yakin ini akan menjadi kali terakhir bagi api itu untuk berkobar merah. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah perkamen setengah gosong lainnya melompat keluar dari piala, dan dengan sigap, Dumbledore menangkapnya dan membacanya. "Dari Hogwarts!" suaranya terdengar lebih bersemangat kali ini, dan raut wajah para siswa Hogwarts terlihat lebih tegang, "Cedric Diggory!"

Seisi Aula Besar kini bertepuk tangan riuh, tapi meja Hufflepuff-lah yang paling riuh. Cedric terlihat sangat bangga dipilih sebagai peserta Turnamen Triwizard, dan Harriet tersenyum melihat hal tersebut. Ia ikut bertepuk tangan, dan mata emerald gadis itu terus mengikuti sosok Cedric sampai sosok tersebut hilang, masuk ke dalam ruangan bagi para juara

"Dan itulah akhir acara pemilihan peserta Turnamen Triwizard," ucap Dumbledore berseri-seri, sepertinya kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu juga menantikan acara ini. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, ketiga peserta Turnamen Triwizard akan menjalani tiga test, yang dimana, kalian semua—"

Harriet yang tadinya sudah bertopang dagu di meja kini kembali memberi perhatian penuh kepada Dumbledore, atau lebih tepatnya, kepada Piala Api yang kembali mengobarkan apinya menjadi merah. Kobaran apinya terlihat marah, memaksa, dan Harriet tahu akan terjadi hal yang buruk. Seakan-akan merasa jijik, kobaran api tersebut memuntahkan sebuah perkamen yang ukurannya cukup besar, dan tentu saja, Dumbledore menangkapnya, lebih sigap dari sebelumnya. Kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu membaca nama yang tertuliskan di perkamen itu, dan ia terlihat terkejut, tidak percaya, dan… marah. Harriet duduk tegang di kursinya, apakah itu nama seorang anak di bawah usia 17 tahun? Atau apakah itu nama yang seharusnya tidak muncul, atau—

"Harriet Potter."

Sekarang, kesunyian di Aula Besar lah yang menyambut perkataan Dumbledore, dan ia dapat merasakan setiap pasang mata menatapnya. Perhatian yang mereka berikan kepada Harriet bukanlah hal yang baik, ia dapat merasakan tatapan iri, kesal, dan segala macam perasaan negative lainnya.

"Harriet Potter!"

Gadis berambut coklat itu masih menolak untuk berdiri, ia bahkan menolak untuk menggerakkan jarinya untuk sedikit saja. Ia seperti kaku di tempatnya, tapi tidak sampai Hermione mendorongnya dengan cukup kasar, sampai ia berdiri tanpa kemauannya. "Harriet, kau dipanggil!"

Harriet berdiri, kakinya terasa berat untuk dibawa berjalan ke depan. Ia sempat melihat ekspresi wajah Ron yang merasa sangat dikhianati. Ia juga sempat melihat ekspresi wajah murid-murid yang lain, murid Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, dan Durmstrang—mereka semua menatap Harriet dengan dingin dan menusuk.

"Dia curang!"

"Jangan biarkan dia menjadi juara Turnamen Triwizard!"

"Apakah nama _The Chosen One_ tidak cukup?"

Caci maki yang ditujukan pada dirinya itu cukup untuk membuat Harriet mempercepat langkah kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dimaksudkan untuk para juara, pandangannya tidak ia alihkan dari kedua kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu kulit berwarna hitam.

Ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruangan, tentu saja, ketiga murid yang ada di dalam sana menatap Harriet dengan tatapan bingung—dan, apakah itu kekesalan yang ia lihat di mata biru Fleur? Ia menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah yang lain. Ia yakin mereka semua mendengar apa yang dikatakan di Aula Besar.

"Harriet?" panggil suara lembut milik Cedric, dan perlahan-lahan, Harriet mendongak, menatap Cedric dengan mata emeraldnya yang berkecamuk dengan berbagai macam perasaan. "Harriet, ada apa?"

Gadis berambut coklat itu baru saja akan menjawab ketika mendadak segerombolan orang-orang masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dengan langkah berat dan kasar, salah satunya bahkan mendorongnya hingga ia bersandar di dinding, dan detik berikutnya ia merasakan ujung tongkat yang diarahkan ke lehernya dengan sangat mengancam. Ia mengerjap, dan ia baru sadar bahwa tongkat tersebut dipegang oleh Dumbledore, dan orang tersebut kini tengah menatap Harriet dengan amat sangat marah. "Harriet," ucapnya dingin, "apakah kamu memasukkan namamu ke Piala Api?"

Dengan cepat, gadis itu menggeleng. "No sir! Aku tidak bisa—"

"Dia bohong!" potong Madam Maxime dengan bahasa Inggris yang memiliki aksen Prancis yang kental. Ia kini sudah berdiri di samping muridnya yang tengah ia rangkul, tatapannya kepada Harriet kini lebih tajam dari sebilah pisau. "Aku sangat yakin ia menyuruh kakak kelas untuk memasukkan namanya."

"Madam Maxime, jangan konyol! Harriet tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu." Mendengar itu, Harriet mendongak—dan ia menatap wajah kepala asramanya, McGonnagal, yang sepertinya sangat yakin dengan ucapannya. "Dia baru 14 tahun, untuk apa dia membahayakan dirinya?"

"Apakah kamu melakukan itu?" tanya Dumbledore sekali lagi, menghiraukan perkataan dari McGonnagal. Harriet langsung menggeleng, dan melihat jawaban muridnya itu, ia melepas pegangannya dari pundak Harriet, dan tak lama setelah itu, Harriet merasakan rangkulan McGonnagal yang hangat dan pengertian, sepertinya kepala asramanya itu mengerti perasaan Harriet saat ini.

Dumbledore berjalan menjauh dari Harriet, ia menatap setiap orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut; Fleur dan Madam Maxime, Krum dan Karkarrof, Cedric, Harriet dan McGonnagal, Snape— _entah kenapa dia disini_ , batin Harriet, dan Barty Crouch, yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk menuju ruangan ini.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu, Barty." Ucap Dumbledore sambil menghela nafas, "dan apapun keputusan yang kamu buat, akan kami terima."

Kini, seisi ruangan memperhatikan Crouch yang berdiri diam, wajahnya tampak datar, tapi perkataan selanjutnya membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terhenyak;

"Ms. Harriet Potter harus mengikuti Turnamen Triwizard."

Ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Crouch setelahnya, ia bahkan tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Mata Harriet menjadi gelap setelah kata-kata Crouch tersebut.

 **xxx**

"Potter, kamu sudah sadar?"

Suara dingin dan berat Snape adalah hal pertama yang ia dengar, dan aroma ramuan Madam Pomfrey lah yang pertama ia hirup. Ia tahu ia berada di Hospital wing, tapi ia heran kenapa suara Snape yang ia dengar. Harriet mengerjapkan matanya, dan ia menoleh—hanya untuk disambut dengan raut wajah Draco yang terlihat sangat khawatir. "D-Draco?" suara Harriet terdengar serak, dan Draco hanya tersenyum, tangannya menggenggam tangan Harriet lebih erat.

Sementara itu, Snape melengos di belakang Draco. "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua." Ujarnya lebih dingin dari biasanya, atau mungkin itu hanya perasaan Harriet saja. "Dan Draco, jangan lupa untuk kembali ke kapalmu kalau sudah selesai dengan..." mata hitamnya menatap mata emerald Harriet dengan tajam, "…dengan dia."

"Astaga, Severus, _dia_ punya nama. Namanya Harriet." Ucap Draco dengan kesal, dan tentu saja ini hal baru untuk Harriet. "Dan jangan khawatir, aku akan kembali nanti—oh lihat, dia sudah pergi."

Harriet hanya menatap sisi wajah Draco yang tengah menatap kepergian Snape, dan ia terkejut begitu Draco kembali menatapnya. Apakah dari tadi wajahnya memang sedekat ini dengan wajah Harriet?

" _Goodness_ , kamu membuatku takut sekali..." Ucap Draco sambil menghela nafas lega, tangannya mengusap poni Harriet yang menutupi wajahnya ke belakang. "Tadi aku sudah hampir melompat dari kursi begitu melihat Snape membawamu yang tidak sadarkan diri. Aku kira Karkaroff—atau siapapun yang ada disana sudah membuatmu pingsan."

"Kamu kenal Snape?" Tanya Harriet secara tiba-tiba, nampaknya ia tidak peduli dengan yang lain untuk saat ini.

Draco tertawa kecil dan mengangguk, tangannya masih mengusap-usap rambut Harriet dengan lembut, "Severus adalah _Godfather_ -ku, Harriet," jawabnya, "jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menganggumu lagi."

Harriet tersenyum mendengar perkataan Draco, dan ia memejamkan matanya lagi, merasa tenang dengan sentuhan Draco, tapi kemudian ia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Draco, perasaan gusar yang tadi muncul ketika Dumbledore menyebutkan namanya kembali memenuhi hatinya. "Hey, Draco—kamu tidak benci padaku juga?"

Mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu, Draco mengernyitkan dahinya. "Untuk apa?"

"Uh—namaku… Piala Api…"

"Oh, itu." Draco kembali tersenyum, dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa, beban di hati Harriet sepertinya hilang begitu ia melihat aksi Draco. "Aku tahu kamu tidak memasukkan namamu ke dalam Piala Api."

Melihat keyakinan Draco, kini giliran Harriet untuk mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa kamu yakin sekali?"

Draco masih tersenyum, dan ibu jarinya yang ada di genggaman tangan Harriet kini mengusap-usap tangannya dengan lembut sebelum ia mengecup punggung tangan Harriet lagi. " _I just knew, milady."_

Mendengar jawaban itu, Harriet tertawa kecil, "Apa-apaan kamu, memangnya kamu ini seorang Seer?"

Pertanyaan Harriet membuat senyuman Draco semakin menjadi. "Aku ini Seer, kamu tidak percaya denganku?"

"Oh ya? Coba ramalkan sesuatu untuk aku, Draco Malfoy the Great Seer." Gurau Harriet sambil tertawa, tapi sepertinya Draco menganggapnya serius, karena sekarang, ia membuka tangan Harriet, mata kelabunya terlihat tengah membaca garis tangan Harriet dengan amat sangat serius.

"Harriet Potter…" ucap Draco dengan suara pelan dan misterius, "Aku bisa melihat masa depanmu… bersanding…" ia sengaja diam, menatap wajah Harriet yang terlihat sangat penasaran. "… _disampingku_."

Pipi Harriet langsung berubah merah mendengar perkataan Draco, dan ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Draco. Tentu saja aksi Harriet ini langsung membuat putra tunggal Malfoy itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, apalagi melihat Harriet kini tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua tangannya, tapi ia juga bisa melihat senyuman lebar yang merekah di wajah gadis itu meskipun ia berusaha menutupinya.

"Aku lebih suka kalau kamu tersenyum, Harriet." Ucap Draco setelah ia bisa menghentikan tawanya, kemudian ia menyandarkan dirinya di kursi yang ia duduki. Harriet perlahan-lahan menurunkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Draco, yang tengah balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tidurlah, aku akan tetap ada di sini."

"Tapi kata Snape—"

"Biarkan dia. Aku akan ada di sini sampai besok pagi."

Harriet tersenyum, merasa senang dengan perkataan Draco, "Kalau begitu, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, _milady_."

Meskipun hari itu sangat memporak-porandakan hati Harriet, tapi ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam itu.

 **xxx**

Semenjak malam pengumuman juara Turnamen Triwizard, tidak ada lagi yang mau menatap Harriet dengan ramah. Semuanya mengolok-olok dirinya, bahkan ada yang niat sekali mengoloknya, dengan mengenakan pin bertulisan " _Potter Sucks_ " di jubah mereka. Murid-murid Hufflepuff dengan sengaja mengusiknya kalau melihat Harriet karena mereka merasa Harriet Potter tengah berusaha merebut _accomplishment_ asrama mereka, dan murid-murid Slytherin tentu saja senang sekali dengan kondisi ini. Teman-teman satu asramanya saja tidak ada lagi yang mendukung dia, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender—siapapun, tidak ada. bahkan Ron dan Hermione juga menjauhi Harriet. Kadang-kadang, Neville datang dan duduk bersamanya di kelas maupun di Aula Besar, tapi Neville yang canggung sulit diajak mengobrol, tidak membuat Harriet merasa lebih baik.

Yah, paling tidak, setiap sore, seusai kelas, ada yang menunggunya di tepi danau.

"Draco!" panggil Harriet yang masih mengenakan seragam lengkapnya, bahkan masih membawa tas selempangnya di bahu. Berbeda jauh dengan Draco, yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang coklat seragamnya.

Melihat Harriet yang terlihat masih mengenakan atribut lengkap sekolahnya, Draco tertawa. Ia menunggu gadis itu untuk berdiri di dekatnya sebelum ia memegang kedua bahu Harriet, menatapnya sambil tersenyum sebelum ia meraih daun kering yang menyangkut di rambut coklat Harriet, entah bagaimana caranya daun tersebut sampai di kepala Harriet.

" _Milady,_ kamu harusnya meletakkan barang-barangmu dulu di kamarmu." Ucap Draco, dan tangannya masih menyisir rambut Harriet dengan jemarinya.

"Biarkan saja." Balasnya sambil melepas jubahnya ketika Draco sudah melepas pegangannya di diri Harriet. Ia memperhatikan lelaki itu duduk di atas rumput dan dedaunan kering, maka Harriet pun ikut memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Draco. Kalau Draco bersandar di batang pohon, maka, Harriet kini bersandar di bahu Draco, dan nampaknya keduanya tidak masalah dengan kondisi mereka saat ini.

Draco membuka novel yang sedari tadi ia bawa, melanjutkan bacaannya, sementara Harriet menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Draco. Keduanya tidak banyak berbicara, mereka saling menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain dalam kesunyian, sampai akhirnya Draco menutup bukunya dan menarik Harriet untuk berbaring di atas paha Draco. Tentu saja, perlakuan dari Draco ini membuat pipi Harriet menjadi merah. Ia hendak kembali ke posisi awalnya tapi Draco menahannya.

"Jangan bergerak, aku suka ini." Ucap Draco singkat.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?"

"Biarkan saja." Jawab lelaki berambut pirang itu, jemarinya kini kembali memainkan ujung rambut coklat Harriet, membuat Harriet menduga-duga sebenarnya ada apa dengan rambutnya, yang membuat Draco senang sekali bermain dengannya. "Aku yakin tidak akan ada yang kesini."

Harriet menghela nafas, sifat tuan muda yang ada di diri Draco sulit sekali diusir, dan kalau sudah begini ia hanya bisa menuruti permintaan murid Durmstrang tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati belaian tangan Draco di puncak kepalanya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Draco tiba-tiba, "Apakah masih ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Apakah kamu perlu menanyakan itu, Draco?" Tanya Harriet sambil tersenyum, tapi ia tidak terlihat sedih, hanya terlihat sangat letih… dan di ambang sakit, yang membuat Draco menjadi khawatir. "Don't worry, selama kamu tetap menemani aku, aku rasa aku bisa tahan dengan ini semua."

Mendengar perkataan Harriet, Draco tersenyum—dan ia menarik tangan Harriet, kembali mengecup punggung tangannya. Rasanya tidak ada hari dimana Harriet tidak mendapatkan kecupan dari Draco sekarang ini, "Milady, kamu tidak tahu kamu sudah membuatku senang sekali."

"Aku juga senang karena kamu, Draco."

Buku Draco sudah ditinggalkan sedari tadi, dan anak itu lebih memilih untuk memberikan perhatian penuhnya kepada Harriet, dengan rambut coklat bagai caramel, dan mata hijau yang sama mematikannya dengan kutukan Avada Kedavra. Belakangan ini hanya sosok yang tengah berbaring di pahanya inilah yang menghantui mimpinya.

Sebagai keluarga Death Eater, seharusnya sudah sepantasnya Draco Malfoy mengikuti jejak keluarganya yang seharusnya; menjadi murid Hogwarts, masuk asrama Slytherin, dan berpura-pura menjadi calon Death Eater yang pantas. Tentu saja, hal ini tidak bisa ia lakukan semudah itu, dan kedua orang tuanya tidak ingin putra tunggal mereka dalam bahaya, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk mengirim Draco ke Bulgaria dengan alasan Draco terlalu 'penyakitan' untuk menjadi seorang Death Eater, makanya mereka 'mengusirnya' ke Bulgaria. Terkadang, Draco senang dengan keputusan orang tuanya, tapi ketika ia mendengar cerita tentang Harriet Potter, ia berharap ia berada di sampingnya, bisa menjaganya dan menyayanginya.

Tapi kalaupun ia berada di Hogwarts, ia tidak akan bisa dekat dengan gadis ini, ia harus berpura-pura membenci Harriet, dan bagaimana bisa ia berpura-pura membenci ciptaan Tuhan (kalau tuhan memang ada) yang paling indah ini?

"Hey, Draco?" panggil Harriet tiba-tiba, membangunkan Draco dari lamunannya. "Kenapa kamu ikut kesini? Aku lupa menanyakan hal itu kemarin."

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak senang aku ikut kesini?" Tanya Draco setengah bergurau, yang tentu saja membuat Harriet cemberut, sehingga Draco tertawa dan mencubit pipi Harriet pelan. "Ms. Harriet Potter, aku adalah salah satu murid terpintar di Durmstrang. Karkarrof merasa aku harus hadir di sini dan menemani juara Turnamen Triwizard—you know, jadi advisor mereka."

Mendengar perkataan Draco, Harriet langsung bangun dan duduk, menatap Draco dengan tatapan sinis yang jelas dibuat-buat. Tentu saja, ini membuat Draco tertawa, dan Harriet berusaha susah payah untuk melawan tawanya. "Mr. Draco Malfoy, kamu mendekatiku untuk memata-mataiku, juara-tidak-sah Hogwarts, bukan?"

"Apa-apaan kamu—" Draco kini tertawa, dan ia mencubit pipi Harriet dengan gemas, tanpa sadar menarik wajah gadis berambut coklat itu lebih dekat. "Tidak, Harriet. Aku ini _double-agent,_ kamu tahu tidak?"

" _Double-agent?_ "

"Mmhm," lelaki itu mengangguk mantap, "Aku memang memata-mataimu untuk Durmstrang… tapi aku juga akan memberikan informasi tentang Durmstrang untukmu." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum, dan ia—lagi-lagi, mengecup punggung tangan Harriet. "Dan kesetiaanku hanya untuk _milady_ Potter seorang."

Harriet tertawa—tertawa jauh lebih lepas daripada saat ia hanya memiliki Ron dan Hermione untuk diajak tertawa. Lama-lama, sepertinya Harriet tidak akan keberatan jika ia harus menukarkan ketenarannya dengan waktu-waktu berharga yang bisa ia habiskan dengan Draco Malfoy.

Ia bahkan lupa bahwa ia memiliki tugas pertama yang harus ia lakukan selaku juara Hogwarts.

 _(to be continued...)_

* * *

Cukup segitu dulu ya update minggu ini! Sekali lagi, jangan segan-segan untuk mampir di sosmed saya kalau mau saya cepet cepet update!

Dan kemarin link untuk visualisasi Harriet tidak bisa dibuka, sepertinya masalah dari ff dot net- linknya tertera dibawah kok, tapi ganti dot = . dan slash = /

http:(slashslash) .com(slash)

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Halo semuanya! Maaf baru kembali lagi setelah bertahun-tahun lolol, kemarin sempet sibuk sama kuliah dan lain-lain. Anyways, without further ado, ini dia chapter baru dari GOFP!

* * *

" _Potter Stinks!"_

Sepertinya kalimat itu ada dimana-mana sekarang. Dimana-mana artinya Harriet selalu mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut seorang murid yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya, hanya saja beda warna asrama, atau, ia melihatnya di pin yang dikenakan oleh para murid– terutama murid dari asrama Hufflepuff. Harriet tahu kalau para murid Hufflepuff itu jarang mendapatkan spotlight, dan sekarang ketika mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan spotlight tersebut, kemunculan nama Harriet Potter sebagai salah satu juara Triwizard telah merebut kesempatan mereka, tentu saja mereka amat, sangat, marah, sampai-sampai sifat rendah hati dan lembut mereka kini tidak lagi tersirat.

Sepasang mata emerald Harriet melirik ke arah pekarangan, ia melihat sosok jangkung Cedric yang tengah bergurau dengan kawan-kawannya dari balik poninya yang mulai memanjang. Gadis berusia 14 tahun itu hendak belok ke arah pekarangan ketika jalannya dihadang oleh dua murid Hogwarts, dengan emblem Hufflepuff di sebelah kiri jubbah mereka, dan pin Potter Stinks di sebelah kanan. _'Ironis sekali,'_ pikir Harriet.

"Hei Potter." Sapa sang murid perempuan, mata birunya menatap Harriet dengan mengejek.

"Suka pinnya?" Sambung temannya yang dengan sengaja memamerkan pinnya, dan Harriet hanya bias mendecak sebelum menerobos kedua murid tersebut. Langkah kakinya berjalan lurus dan mantap ke arah Cedric, dan dia berani bersumpah bahwa untuk sesaat teman-teman Cedric mengira Harriet akan menghajar _The True Hogwarts Champion._ Sebenarnya, Harriet sangat tidak ingin memberikan informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan tadi malam, tapi hitung-hitung ia balas budi kepada Cedric yang sempat menolongnya melarikan diri saat camp penonton Quidditch World Cup kemarin mendadak diserang oleh Death Eater. Gadis Gryffindor itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Cedric duduk, wajahnya tetap tenang dan dingin, tapi kedua tangannya yang dilipat di depan dadanya terlihat mencengkram lengannya, tapi ia tidak bias membiarkan Cedric dan kawan-kawannya tahu, bukan?

"Harriet," sapa Cedric terlebih dahulu, berusaha mencegah teman-temannya yang nampak siap untuk mengolok-olok murid yang lebih muda darinya, "Ada apa?"

"Aku harus bicara denganmu –" ia mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang, alisnya mengernyit sedikit melihat teman-teman Cedric yang mulai berbisik-bisik " _in private_."

"Jangan mau Cedric!" ujar salah satu murid yang tadinya tengah duduk dengan Cedric, tapi Cedric, sang murid Hufflepuff sejati, hanya tersenyum mengabaikan seruan temannya sambil mengajak Harriet menjauh dari kerumunan murid.

Langkah mereka berdua terhenti dibawah salah satu pohon rindang yang ada di pekarangan. Cedric baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya ketika Harriet mulai berbicara. "Naga," gadis tersebut menghela nafas, "Tugas pertama kita. Tadi malam aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri. Empat ekor… dikurung didalam jeruji besi yang seukuran mereka."

Cedric gelagapan, kemudian ia tertawa gugup, jemarinya menyisir rambut ikalnya ke belakang sembari menatap murid yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Naga." Ucapnya mempertegas perkataan Harriet, "Maksudmu, kita, seorang murid, harus melawan naga?"

" _Correction_ , kalian, murid tahun terakhir yang sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi auror, dan aku, murid tahun keempat yang bahkan belum bisa merapalkan separuh dari mantra yang kalian kuasai," Harriet melengos, "Ya."

Ada perasaan tidak enak di hati Cedric mendengar perkataan sinis Harriet, seakan-akan ia baru saja disengkat. Waktu keduanya bertemu di Quidditch Cup, Cedric merasa senang bisa berbicara langsung dengan Harriet, the _Chosen One_ yang selama ini menjadi bahan gossip semua orang di sekolah, hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa Harriet adalah seorang gadis pemalu yang baru akan senang berbicara kalau ia merasa nyaman dengan lawan bicaranya. "Harriet, look, aku tahu kamu tidak memasukkan namamu disana…" Cedric menghela nafas lagi, berpikir keras, "Aku tahu karena kamu bilang kamu tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian– Ingat tidak? Waktu Quidditch Cup? Sewaktu kita sedang naik tangga–"

"Ya, aku tahu kapan aku memberi tahu kamu, _duh_." Potong Harriet kesal, yang membuat Cedric sedikit terkesiap, tapi ketika ia menatap Harriet, ia hanya melihat sosok seorang murid perempuan tahun keempat yang terlihat sama tertekannya dengan murid tahun ketujuh. "Sorry. Hanya saja semua ini… dan olok-olokkan murid Hogwarts membuatku kesal dan menjadi cepat… marah."

Cedric terdiam, ia tidak yakin harus berkata apa kepada Harriet, dan yang terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah menunjukkan bahwa ia peduli terhadap Harriet, dan Cedric memutuskan untuk menunjukkan hal tersebut dengan mengusap-usap kepala Harriet sembari tersenyum, "It's okay. Lewati saja semuanya pelan-pelan." Ujarnya lembut, bibirnya masih tersenyum meskipun Harriet menatapnya bingung. "Kalau kamu butuh teman bicara… _well, I'm always around_."

Murid Hufflepuff itu kemudian menepuk pundak Harriet, memberikannya senyuman ramah khas Cedric sebelum ia berjalan menjauh. _"Best of luck, Harriet!"_

Harriet tertawa kecil dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Cedric, yang kini telah kembali bergabung bersama teman-temannya. Well, paling tidak sekarang hatinya terasa lebih ringan, karena ternyata Cedric masih menganggapnya sebagai teman, meskipun teman-teman satu asramanya sendiri tidak ada lagi yang bicara kepadanya. Bahkan Ron dan Hermione. Gadis berambut hitam itu kini hendak berjalan kembali ke dalam koridor Hogwarts, tetapi langkahnya dihadang oleh seorang murid perempuan Slytherin yang juga berambut hitam, memiliki senyum sinis dan pandangan yang tidak kalah sinis, ditemani oleh dua "dayang" yang selalu setia menemaninya. Tentu saja, Harriet tidak perlu menatap wajah gadis ini dengan benar untuk mengenalinya. Hanya ada satu gadis di Hogwarts yang menganggapnya seperti _mortal nemesis_ – Pansy Parkinson.

"Hai, Harriet." Sapanya sembari tertawa sinis, "Apa kabar? Kudengar kamu butuh moral support untuk menghadapi Turnamen Triwizard?"

Harriet hanya memutar bola matanya, dan ia hendak menghindari Pansy dengan mengarah ke kiri, tetapi gadis Slytherin itu dengan gesit menghalang jalannya lagi. "Ada apa? Kenapa kamu tidak menjawabku, Harriet?"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" tukas Harriet, dan ia kembali berusaha menghindari Pansy, tapi kali ini "dayang" Pansy lah yang menghalangi jalannya, membuat Harriet mengerang kesal. "Pansy, minggir atau aku –"

Belum selesai Harriet berbicara, ia melihat sekelebat jubah hitam kini berdiri di hadapannya, dan ia tidak lagi mendengar tawa jahat khas Parkinson. Ketika ia mendongak, ia melihat wajah dingin Severus Snape tengah memandangnya dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya, sebelum lelaki tersebut kembali menatap Parkinson.

"Ms. Parkinson, aku sarankan kamu untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak penting diluar waktu belajarmu." Kalimat Snape terdengar begitu dingin, seperti biasa, tapi melihat bagaimana lelaki tersebut kini berdiri di depan Harriet, nampaknya kalimat dingin itu hanyalah ancaman belaka.

"Tapi Professor–" Parkinson terdengar merajuk, bahkan bibirnya pun mencibir, membuat Harriet tidak kuasa untuk tidak mengernyintkan dahinya dengan jijik. "Tidak kah anda akan melakukan sesuatu kepada Harriet?"

Kedua mata Harriet memicing, dan hampir saja mulut tajamnya itu bicara ketika tiba-tiba saja dirinya ditabrak dari belakang oleh Professor Moody yang mengerang kesal, dan di detik berikutnya, tahu-tahu saja Harriet melihat Moody telah mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Pansy, dan dalam sepersekian detik, Pansy Parkinson telah berubah menjadi seekor musang kecil berwarna hitam yang meringis ketakutan.

"Ini hukumannya kalau kamu ikut campur urusan orang!" Seru Moody dengan kencang, dan dengan ayunan tongkatnya, musang hitam tersebut (Pansy), kini berputar-putar di udara dan meringis lebih kencang. Murid-murid di sekitar mereka kini tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kejadian tersebut, jarang-jarang mereka mendapat hiburan dalam bentuk seperti ini. "Dan _for the record_ , aku benar-benar benci gadis _snobbish_ seperti kamu, yang bisanya hanya mengganggu kehidupan orang lain! Tidakkah kamu punya kesibukan sendiri, Parkinson?!"

Disela-sela tawa murid tersebut, Harriet melirikkan mata emeraldnya kepada Snape, yang nampaknya terlalu acuh dengan kondisi di hadapannya, mengingat bahwa saat ini murid asramanya tengah dihukum dengan cara yang tidak pantas.

"Professor Moody!" Panggil suara yang sangat Harriet kenal dari kejauhan, dan benar saja, ketika Harriet menoleh, ia dapat melihat sosok Professor McGonnagal yang nampaknya terlihat panik. "Professor Moody– Astaga, apakah itu seorang murid?!"

Moody melengos, masih terlihat sangat fokus dengan mengayun-ayunkan musang di hadapannya. "Secara teknis, ini adalah seekor musang."

McGonnagal mengeluarkan tongkatnya dengan sigap, dan dengan satu ayunan, musang hitam tersebut kembali menjadi wujud Pansy Parkinson, hanya saja, kali ini rambut hitamnya yang selalu ia tata rapih terlihat berantakkan, dan begitu juga dengan seragamnya. Dengan takut dan panik, Pansy dan kedua kawannya berlari menjauh. "Aku akan memberi tahu ayahku soal ini, Professor Moody!" serunya dari kejauhan, dan larinya menjadi semakin kencang setelahnya.

Professor McGonnagal kini menghela nafas panjang, dan ia mengacungkan tongkatnya kepada Professor Moody. "Professor, kita _tidak pernah_ menggunakan Transfigurasi untuk menghukum murid!" Serunya dengan tegas, "Mengerti?"

Moody mengangguk pasrah, bibirnya mencibir, dan Professor Snape di sampingnya melengos.

"Dan Severus! Aku tidak percaya kamu membiarkan murid asramamu sendiri untuk dihukum dengan cara yang tidak pantas seperti itu!" Suara McGonnagal kini terdengar naik satu oktav, dan tongkatnya kini ia acungkan kepada Snape.

"Dengan segala hormat, Minerva, Ms. Parkinson telah mengucapkan hal-hal yang sangat tidak pantas terhadap Ms. Potter."

Kini McGonnagal terlihat kehilangan kata-kata, dan ia kini menatap Harriet dengan hangat, seperti bagaimana ia biasanya menatap Harriet, sebelum ia menatap Snape kembali. " _Well– alright_ , aku akan meninggalkan kalian, kalau begitu…" Ia berjalan dua langkah, tapi ia kembali mengacungkan tongkatnya kepada Moody. "Tidak ada lagi menghukum murid dengan Transfigurasi!"

McGonnagal berjalan menjauh sembari mengusir kerumunan murid-murid, dan Harriet hanya tertawa kecil mengingat kembali sosok musang hitam yang meringis itu, sepertinya sekarang Harriet memiliki ingatan yang pantas diingat jikalau ia ingin merapalkan Patronus.

"Harriet," panggil suara berat dan kasar milik Moody, "Ikut aku."

Gadis Gryffindor itu mengerjapkan matanya, tapi kemudian ia merasakan Snape menepuk pundaknya, dan ia mengisyaratkan kepada Harriet untuk mengikuti Moody. Entah apa yang membuat Snape kini peduli kepada Harriet, tapi kadang perubahan itu baik dan memang diperlukan.

xxx

"Harriet, duduklah disini." Ucap Moody sembari mendorong sebuah kursi pendek kearah Harriet sesaat setelah ia duduk di sebuah kursi lain, suaranya kini terdengar lebih lembut dari biasanya. "Ayo, aku tidak akan menganggumu seperti Parkinson."

Harriet tertawa kecil dan meletakkan tasnya di meja, kemudian duduk tak jauh dari Moody, nampaknya jauh lebih menikmati keberadaan Moody setelah aksinya tadi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja?" Tanya Moody sembari melepaskan kaki palsunya, dan meletakkannya di penyangga yang ada di meja di depannya. "Bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik?"

"Ah…um…" Harriet gelagapan untuk sejenak, "Okay, kurasa."

"Ah, baguslah." Moody terlihat… senang, dan ia menatap Harriet lekat-lekat sebelum ia kembali berbicara. "Begini, Harriet. Melihat bahwa kamu adalah murid termuda di Turnamen Triwizard, terus terang, aku khawatir dengan kemampuanmu… Tidak, bukannya aku meragukan kemampuanmu– kamu selalu mendapatkan nilai Outstanding di semua nilai Defense of Dark Arts, dan itu mengagumkan, hanya saja, sihir yang diajarkan oleh Hogwarts terkesan begitu… dangkal, untuk menjadi basis pertahananmu dalam Turnamen Triwizard." Ia menghela nafas, dan Harriet masih memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Maksudku begini. Fleur dan Krum, mereka mengetahui banyak mantra-mantra yang tidak diketahui oleh kebanyakkan penyihir, mengingat pemerintahan mereka tidak membatasi sihir menjadi Dark magic dan Light magic, tapi disini…"

"Maksud anda, anda berniat mengajarkan saya Dark magic?" Tukas Harriet, alisnya kini naik sebelah.

"Well Harriet, jangan naif, tidak semua Dark magic itu–"

"Jahat. Saya tahu." Harriet tersenyum tipis. Ia yang dulu mungkin membenci ide mempelajari Dark magic, tapi semenjak ia mengenal Draco, yang selalu memperkenalkannya ke mantra-mantra baru yang tidak sepenuhnya sesuai dengan keinginan orang-orang kebanyakkan, Harriet jadi mulai lebih menerima Dark magic. "Professor, saya bukan anak naif."

Melihat ini, Moody tertegun. Matanya yang seram itu nampak mengawasi Harriet sampai ke dalam jiwanya, tapi baginya Harriet tidak terlihat seperti murid yang sudah ia dengar dari cerita orang-orang, seorang pengikut buta Light magic. Malahan, ia melihat sosok gadis pintar yang memiliki potensi besar di dunia sihir.

"Say, Harriet… apakah kamu pernah mendengar mantra Fiendfyre?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! Tuh kan, aku ini commit kok selesaiin fanfic ini ciyus :( by the way, aku penasaran deh kalian tetep bisa fanfiction net gimana kalo dari handphone? Aku kalo di laptop kan pakai VPN jadi tetep bisa buka, tapi kalo dari hp aku harus ganti IP adressnya manual dan jujur aja itu bikin capek banget.

Sepertinya aku juga gapernah respon reviewnya ya, huhu so sorry, aku jarang buka email yang nyambung dengan acc fanfiction net aku. Jadi ada yang tanya, kenapa namanya Harriet bukan Harry? Sebenernya kalo di Inggris nama Harriet dan Harry itu artinya sama, house of ruler, cuma yang satu versi perempuan yang satu lagi versi lelaki, dan disini aku pengen tonjolin kalo Harriet itu perempuan. Terus ada juga yang tanya Draco tau cerita tentang Harriet itu dari siapa, Malfoy pro Voldy atau pro Dumbledore, aduh aku gabisa ceritain nanti spoiler dong wkwkwk :( terus iya dong ini memang Cedric dan Harriet chemistrynya gede karena aku sengaja, ahahaha.

Anyways, maaf ya kalo tatanan bahasa aku aneh, aku sebenernya lebih biasa pake bahasa inggris sekarang, tapi karena dulu aku buat fanfic ini pake bahasa, jadi aku pengen terusin pake bahasa. Mungkin nanti aku bakal tulis terjemahannya.

Anyways, please enjoy! Jangan lupa direview ya supaya aku tahu apa yang kurang dan apa yang mau dimasukkin kesini.

* * *

 **Goblet of Fire Princess**

hwangjn

"Harriet, kamu harus makan lagi." Ucap Draco dengan lembut, tetapi jemarinya nampak memain-mainkan pisau yang sedari tadi ia pegang, dan makanannya sendiri pun belum tersentuh. "Harriet, hari ini kamu akan berhadapan dengan tugas pertama, aku tidak ingin kamu jatuh lemas di tengah-tengah tugasmu."

Gadis berambut hitam itu menghela nafas pendek, alisnya bertautan dan matanya yang hijau terlihat gugup. "Draco, aku tidak yakin aku sudah menguasai semua mantra yang kupelajari…" Ia menggigiti pipinya, mencuri pandang kearah dimana Hermione dan Ron tengah duduk bersama Weasleys yang lainnya sebelum kembali menatap Draco. "Pikiranku ada dimana-mana."

Kali ini giliran Draco yang menghela nafas. Ia mengambil sebuah apel yang ada di keranjang di hadapan mereka, kemudian memberikannya kepada Harriet, hanya saja gadis itu terlihat sangat sibuk dengan lamunannya, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau Draco tengah menawarkan apel untuknya, dan McGonnagal sekarang berdiri di sampingnya, berdeham.

Harriet dan Draco sama-sama menoleh, McGonnagal menatap keduanya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. "Maafkan aku, Mr. Malfoy, tapi Harriet harus pergi sekarang." Ucapnya dengan tegas, tapi masih terkesan hangat. "Oh, aku akan menunggu sampai kamu siap, asal jangan lama-lama. Lagipula, Madame Maxime dan Mr. Karkaroff masih memanggil juara mereka."

Mendengar itu, Draco cepat-cepat memaksa Harriet untuk menerima apel yang tadi hendak ia berikan, kemudian ia melepas jubah tebalnya dan mengenakannya kepada Harriet, membuat gadis Gryffindor itu gelagapan, pipinya memerah, tapi nampaknya Draco tidak peduli. "Harriet, aku percaya hari ini kamu akan memberikan yang terbaik. _But please_ …" Ia mencibir, "Makan apel itu sebelum kamu melakukan tugasmu."

Dengan enggan, Draco melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Harriet dan memperhatikan Harriet yang berjalan pergi mengikuti McGonnagal. Ia melihat Harriet memberikan senyuman kecil dan melambai kepadanya sebelum menatap lurus ke depan, punggungnya lurus dan tegap, menunjukkan sikap percaya diri. Padahal, beberapa detik yang lalu Harriet masih terlihat sangat gugup. _Well_ , Draco percaya ia akan baik-baik saja.

Apalagi setelah Draco melihat mantra-mantra yang telah Harriet pelajari.

xxx

Harriet berjalan memasuki tenda dimana para Juara lain akan menunggu, dan rupanya Cedric serta Krum sudah ada disana, mereka hanya tinggal menunggu Fleur. Krum menatap Harriet dengan aneh, dan Cedric hanya tersenyum ramah melihat sosok gadis Gryffindor itu.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Cedric, "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Harriet hanya tersenyum, " _So-so_."

"Dari mana kamu dapat itu?" Tanya Krum tiba-tiba di tengah pembicaraan Harriet dan Cedric, dan jujur saja, Harriet merasa ia baru kali ini mendengar Seeker Bulgaria itu bicara, Inggrisnya terdengar sangat berat dengan aksen. Gadis berambut hitam itu menatap apel di tangannya sebelum ia ingat bahwa ia tengah mengenakan mantel Draco. Pipinya memerah, dan ia hanya tersenyum malu kepada Krum.

"Draco." Ucap Harriet setengah berbisik, kemudian ia berjalan melewati Draco dan duduk di samping Cedric. Krum hanya memperhatikannya sambal mengangguk-angguk seakan ia mengerti, ada senyuman kecil di wajahnya, membuat wajah Harriet semakin memerah, dan Cedric terlihat bingung.

Sebagaimana ingin mereka untuk tetap berbincang, mereka bertiga serentak menengok ke arah pintu masuk, memperhatikan Fleur yang baru masuk ke dalam tenda bersama Madame Maxime, Dumbledore, Karkaroff dan Barty Crouch. Diluar, Harriet dapat mendengar gemuruh suara murid-murid yang akan menonton tugas Turnamen Triwizard pertama, menandakan sebentar lagi tugas mereka akan dimulai.

"Berkumpulah, _Champions_." Ujar Crouch, dan ia berdiri di tengah Harriet dan Cedric, sementara Madame Maxime berdiri di samping Fleur, dan Karkaroff berdiri di samping Krum. Harriet memperhatikan Crouch yang menarik keluar sebuah kantong kain kecil yang nampaknya memiliki isi mahluk yang bergerak-gerak. "Di dalam kantong ini, ada beberapa pilihan… mahluk, yang akan kalian hadapi nanti di tugas pertama. Ada empat pilihan, dan kita akan mengundinya." Crouch berdeham dan mengajukan kantong tersebut kepada Fleur, "Silahkan."

Gadis berpakaian tracksuit baby blue itu dengan enggan memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantong, kemudian mengeluarkan seekor miniature naga, seekor Welsh Green dengan angka tiga melingkar di lehernya. Setelah Fleur, giliran Viktor untuk mengambil miniature naga dan ia mendapatkan naga Chinese Fireball, angka dua melingkar di leher naga tersebut. Cedric kemudian memasukkan tangannya, dan ia mendapat Swedish Short-Snout, dan naas, angka satu melingkar di lehernya. Dumbledore menepuk-nepuk punggung Cedric, tapi Harriet yang memiliki wajah pucat, dan dengan enggan ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong, sudah tahu dengan nasib apa yang akan menimpanya. _Hungarian Horntail._

"Baiklah, begitu." Ujar Crouch setelah setiap juara sudah memiliki miniature naga mereka masing-masing. "Tugas kalian adalah untuk mengambil sebuah telur emas yang ada di antara telur naga, dan isi dari telur emas itu adalah petunjuk untuk tugas berikut kalian. Baiklah, dalam hitungan ketiga, Mr. Filch akan menembakkan meriam dan–"

Hitungan belum dimulai, dan Filch sudah menembakkan meriam. Diluar sana, grup orchestra mulai memainkan music. Crouch menghela nafas, sementara kepala sekolah Beuxbatons dan Durmstrang nampak menyemangati murid mereka, Dumbledore hanya tertawa kecil dan menepuk punggung Harriet dan Cedric. " _Best of luck_ , kalian berdua! Semoga dengan dibukanya kembali turnamen ini, Hogwarts akhirnya akan memiliki Triwizard Cup." Dan dengan itu, lelaki dengan janggut panjang itu berjalan keluar dari tenda, tidak ada tambahan tentang mantra apa yang harus mereka pakai, atau apa yang harus mereka lakukan in general.

Cedric hendak berjalan keluar dari tenda ketika Harriet menahan lengannya, dan Cedric hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. "Cedric, Uh…" Harriet terdiam, " _Good luck_. Usahakan untuk tidak kembali dengan terlalu banyak luka…?" Ucapnya ragu, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mendapat skor lebih tinggi dari aku, aku hanya berharap Hogwarts yang menang. _I'm rooting for you_ , Cedric."

Mendengar itu, Cedric tersenyum lembut, dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat lebih lega dari sebelumnya. Ia menepuk pipi Harriet (ia tidak bisa mengacak rambutnya karena rambut Harriet hari ini dikepang rapih) sembari tertawa, " _I'm rooting for you too,_ Harriet."

Dan dengan itu, Harriet menghabiskan waktunya mengintip bagaimana tugas pertama berlangsung dari balik tirai yang membatasinya dengan arena naga.

xxx

"Tiga juara Turnamen Triwizard telah memperlihatkan keberanian mereka dalam melawan naga!" Seru suara Dumbledore yang menggelegar karena mantra Sonorus. "Masing-masing dari aksi mereka menarik, tetapi, apakah juara keempat kita akan memperlihatkan aksi yang sama menariknya dan sama beraninya? Mari kita sambut juara keempat kita, dari Hogwarts, Harriet Potter!"

Mendengar itu, Harriet melepaskan mantel Draco dan meletakkannya di kursinya. Ia berjalan dengan tegap dan yakin, keluar dari tenda tanpa sedikit pun rasa takut. Satu hal yang ia pelajari dari Moody, adalah untuk tidak memperlihatkan ketakutannya di wajahnya kalau ia akan berangkat perang. Harriet menarik keluar tongkat holly-nya, dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sadar bahwa seisi Hogwarts kini tengah memperhatikannya, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang mengeluarkan suara untuknya. Ia tidak peduli, fokusnya ada di sarang naga yang menaungi telur-telur besar, dan diantaranya ada telur emas yang ia butuhkan itu. Untuk sesaat, kilau di matanya sama mematikannya dengan kilau hijau Avada Kedavra.

Tiba-tiba saja, ekor berduri naga Hungarian Horntail mengibas hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya, dan dengan reflex Seekernya yang cepat, Harry mengambil dua langkah mundur. Ia menggigit bibirnya saat ia sadar bahwa pipinya terbaret, dan darah mulai mengalir dan menetes dari dagunya. Untuk sesaat, mata hijau Harriet bertemu pandang dengan mata emas sang Hungarian Horntail, dan bagi yang memperhatikan, mereka dapat melihat tatapan mematikan di keduanya.

Si naga Hungarian Horntail itu mengerang, suaranya bergema dan Harriet menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berlari keluar dari mulut gua dimana sedari tadi ia berdiri ke sisi lain, dengan satu ayunan cepat, Harriet berseru, " _Accio Firebolt_!"

Seruan Harriet dibalas dengan erangan yang lebih keras dari si naga dan kini ditemani dengan kobaran api. Harriet mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan cepat dan tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun, sebuah perisai emas terbentuk dari ujung tongkatnya, melindunginya dari kobaran api yang panas. Ketika sang naga selesai mengobarkan apinya, Firebolt milik Harriet meluncur dengan cepat, dan gadis Gryffindor itu melompat naik ke sapunya dan terbang melesat ke langit, menghindari setiap kibasan ekor berduri sang naga dengan jarak yang sangat mengkhawatirkan, tetapi naga Hungarian Horntail itu hanya bisa mengerang keras ketika ia melihat Harriet lolos dari kibasan ekornya yang mematikan. Ia tidak bisa mengejar gadis itu, kakinya terbelenggu dengan besi.

Harriet tersenyum kecil, matanya menatap tajam sang naga itu dari atas, dan ia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah sang naga. " _Glaceaculum_!" Teriaknya, dan dari langit, muncul berpuluh-puluh tombak yang dibuat dari es, dan tombak tersebut mengitari sang naga, sebelum akhirnya muncul satu tombak es yang lebih besar dari yang lainnya. Tombak tersebut melesat cepat mengarah ke sang naga, dan dengan cepat, Harriet mengikuti lesatan tombak hasil ciptaannya, mengarah ke telur emas tersebut. Akan tetapi naga Hungarian Horntail itu lebih pintar daripada yang Harriet duga, ia menghembuskan apinya dan melelehkan es disekitarnya, menghindari satu tombak es terakhir yang mematikan dan dengan satu kibasan ekornya, ia memukul Harriet dengan keras, menjatuhkannya dari Fireboltnya.

Harriet terpelanting, badannya mengenai dinding batu di belakangnya dan ia meringis. Ia dapat merasakan darah mengalir di punggungnya, dan ia dapat mendengar para penonton yang menarik nafas khawatir. Ia dapat melihat beberapa Auror yang memang distasiunkan untuk menjaga Turnamen ini bersiap, dan raut wajah Harriet langsung mengeras saat itu juga. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan dengan senyuman sinis, ia berbisik sangat lembut dengan Parselmouth. " _Hydrasortia Leviathan_."

Dalam sekejap, muncul seekor naga air raksasa di hadapannya, dan dengan patuh, ular air itu menunggu perintah dari Harriet. Ia dapat mendengar seruan kaget dari penonton sekarang, tetapi ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengucapkan perintahnya kepada sang Leviathan yang ia panggil, tentunya menggunakan Parselmouth, " _Jangan sampai naga itu melihatku mengambil telur emasnya._ "

" _Tentu saja, milady…"_ Balas Leviathan tersebut, ia mengerang dan terbang kearah sang Hungarian Horntail yang kini mengerang ketakutan. Harriet mengayunkan tongkatnya dan memanggil Fireboltnya tanpa bicara, dan setelah menunggangi sapu terbang hadiah Godfather-nya, Harriet menoleh, ia sempat melihat sekelebat gerakan dari naga air yang ia panggil, menyemburkan air ke arah Hungarian Horntail yang mengerang marah. Gadis berambut hitam itu kembali fokus ke depan, dan ia melesat yakin, meraih telur tersebut ke dekapannya sebelum ia kembali ke arah mulut gua darimana ia datang.

Sorak sorai terdengar dari seluruh penonton, dan ketika Harriet menoleh, ia tercengang ketika ia melihat bahkan murid Beuxbatons dan Durmstrang bertepuk tangan meriah untuknya, dan murid-murid Slytherin pun bertepuk tangan (kecuali beberapa wajah yang ia kenali) untuk Harriet, nampaknya kagum dengan apa yang baru saja ia tunjukkan. Gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum tipis, sebelum ia merasakan Moody menariknya ke arah tenda First Aid, dan dibalik wajah sangarnya itu, Harriet dapat melihat ada perasaan bangga di ekspresinya.

" _Good job, kid,"_ ucap Auror tersebut, "Pekerjaan yang bagus dalam menggunakan Glaeculum. Hanya saja, mantra terakhirmu itu sedikit…"

"Mencolok." Tukas Harriet, tapi Auror tersebut hanya terkekeh mendengar jawab Harriet. "Oh well, aku belajar dari Auror hebat…"

"Pujian tidak akan membawamu kemanapun, kid." Balas Moody sembari membawanya masuk ke dalam tenda First-Aid, dan Harriet melihat Krum, Fleur dan Cedric tengah diobati oleh Healer. "Oi, Healer, cepat perbaiki anak ini sebelum semua kepintarannya hilang."

Harriet hanya melengos setengah bercanda ketika seorang Healer menariknya untuk duduk di tengah Fleur dan Cedric. Gorden yang membatasi Harriet dan Cedric kemudian tertutup, dan Healer tersebut membuka pakaian Harriet mendadak, membuat gadis itu menarik nafas, terperanjat, membuat Fleur menatapnya dengan lama. Rona pink di pipi Harriet nampaknya semakin menjadi, dan ia menolehkan wajahnya.

" _Hydrasortia_ …" ucap Fleur dengan kagum, mata birunya menatap Harriet. " _Impressive_. Sepertinya kita meremehkanmu, Potter."

Harriet hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

xxx

Harriet tengah makan di dapur seorang diri ketika Cedric masuk ke dalam dapur, dan keduanya sama-sama terkejut ketika saling melihat satu sama lain. Nampaknya, mereka kira hanya mereka yang mengetahui letak dapur Hogwarts yang tersembunyi dibalik lukisan buah.

"Harriet –"

"Cedric–"

Lagi-lagi, keduanya saling menatap dengan awkward. Cedric tertawa gugup, dan Harriet merasa pipinya memanas karena salah tingkah. "Uh–" Cedric berdeham, memutuskan untuk menjadi orang yang membuka pembicaraan, "Aku tidak tahu kamu tahu tempat ini."

"Harusnya itu menjadi kalimatku, Cedric." Balas Harriet sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia mengayunkan tongkatnya, mentransfigurasi sebuah sendok menjadi kursi kayu yang kini bertengger di sampingnya. "Aku tahu tempat ini sejak tahun keduaku. At one time, semua orang yakin sekali bahwa aku ini keturunan Slytherin sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa makan dengan tenang… jadi aku mencari ketenangan ke sini." Jelas Harriet, nampaknya sudah dapat menduga apa yang akan ditanyakan Cedric, yang kini duduk di samping Harriet. "Dan untuk apa kamu kesini, hmm? _Golden Boy_? Mulai lelah dengan publisitas yang berlebihan?"

" _What? No!"_ Cedric tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya, tapi tatapan mata hijau Harriet yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi membuat Cedric menghela nafas dengan cepat. "Oke, _fine_. Aku lapar, tapi aku lelah meladeni orang-orang dan harus beramah-tamah dengan mereka, puas?"

" _Welcome to the club_!" Ujar Harriet sambil tertawa, dan kembali memakan es krim strawberry langsung dari _tube_ -nya, membuat Cedric sedikit tergelitik ketika memperhatikan gadis yang seharusnya menjadi penyelamat dunia sihir ini. Ia sempat meminta satu porsi makan malam kepada seorang house-elf yang menatapnya dengan matanya yang berseri-seri sebelum Harriet kembali berbicara, " _Anyhow_ , bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kamu menghabiskan satu minggu ekstra di Hospital Wing karena si naga."

Cedric tertawa, dan ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, pipinya tersipu malu. " _Well_ , seperti yang kamu lihat, aku sudah baik-baik saja." Jelasnya, "Paling tidak aku tidak harus menggunakan _back support_ seperti seorang juara lain yang aku kenal…"

Harriet memicingkan matanya, dan ia mencolek es krim stroberinya sebelum menorehkannya ke pipi Cedric tanpa ragu-ragu. " _Shut up_."

"Hey! Kamu tidak ada sopan-sopannya dengan kakak kelas!" Cedric mengusap pipinya yang kini terasa lengket, tapi ia hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Harriet yang nampaknya lebih sesuai dengan usianya. Belakangan ini, ia merasa bahwa gadis Gryffindor ini menjadi sangat pendiam dan penyendiri, membuatnya merasa khawatir. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada house-elf yang datang menghampirinya untuk memberikannya sepiring pasta, kemudian ia bertanya kepada Harriet, "Bagaimana kabar telur emasmu?"

Ketika Cedric menyebutkan telur emas, Harriet menatapnya sembari menghela nafas, wajahnya seperti meneriakkan keputusasaan yang tak terbendung. "Oh, sehat sekali. Ia sangat bertenaga, kemarin aku cek ia masih menjerit dengan penuh semangat sampai-sampai aku mengira aku sudah membuat seisi asrama Gryffindor tuli."

Cedric harus menahan mulutnya dengan tangannya agar ia tidak tersedak, dan Harriet hanya menatapnya sambil nyengir. "Telurku juga masih begitu, _cheer up_."

Harriet hanya tersenyum sembari melirik jam tangannya (juga pemberian Godfathernya), dan secara tiba-tiba, ia meletakkan es krimnya di meja dan mengenakan jubahnya kembali. " _As much as I would like to talk to you_ , Ced, aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji dengan orang," Harriet kini merapihkan rambut hitamnya, dan ia memeluk Cedric secara singkat sebelum ia berjalan kea rah pintu, melambaikan tangannya. " _Ta-tah_!"

Otak Cedric nampaknya masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan pipinya memanas. Sepertinya Harriet Potter, the Girl-who-Lived, yang juga merupakan objek dari pikirannya belakangan ini telah memeluknya dengan sukarela, dan ia baru saja menghabiskan sekitar 10 menit berduaan dengannya, dan kenapa, oh Merlin, _kenapa_ ia tidak mengajaknya ke Yule Ball? Ia dan Harriet sama-sama juara dari Hogwarts, kalau mereka berdua pergi bersama tidak akan ada yang curiga atau membicarakan hal tersebut, dan tentu saja, Harriet tidak akan menolaknya.

Cedric meletakkan piringnya dan melesat keluar, nama Harriet nampaknya sudah tersangkut di lehernya ketika ia melihat gadis berambut hitam itu tengah bergandengan dengan seorang murid Durmstrang berambut pirang, dan senyuman di wajah Harriet nampak lebih cerah dengan yang ia tunjukkan kepada Cedric.

Melihat itu, juara Hufflepuff tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas _sangat_ panjang.


	5. Chapter 5

Halo semuanya, I have decided to leave ffn and migrate to Wattpad! Aku juga lagi fokus sama sekolah, and my own original story yang juga di post di wattpad. Tapi don't worry, aku masih tetap akan lanjutin Goblet of Fire Princess disana. Jadi kalau kalian masih mau tau kelanjutan cerita Harriet Draco, tenang aja, masih dilanjutin kok. Wattpad aku idnya **aysseputri.** Jangan lupa follow aku ya disana! And chapter 5 is up there!


End file.
